Sayonara, itoshii hito!
by Lady Anonim
Summary: Apa yang paling kau takutkan? Masa depanmu yang tak jelas, atau kehidupan setelah mati? Multichap, OOC-ness, sho-ai. R&R? O.o


"Sena! Kau takut kematian... Kau takut ajal menjemputmu!" suara samar-samar terdengar berbisik di telinga Sena.

"Kau takut kematian memisahkanmu," semakin lama suara itu semakin keras memekik pendengaran Sena.

"Tapi sekarang kau tak perlu takut, karena sebentar lagi..."

"Kau akan mati!"

_oOo~ Sayonara, itoshii hito! ~oOo_

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Genre: Mystery, Hurt/Comfort

A/N: saia juga nggak yakin mau 'Quit'! Tapi yah, this is 'Last My Fic' (kayaknya) o_o

Warning: AU, OOC-ness, sho-ai demi kelancaran cerita, multichap, abal, sok seru, death & bloody content.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

oOo...oOo...oOo...oOo

Sena terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Rupanya tadi itu hanya mimpi. Sulit dipercaya, barusan itu terasa seolah-olah nyata. Sekarang pun ia masih ingat, betapa jelasnya suara itu di telinganya.

"Tadi itu apa?" gumam Sena. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari keningnya. Seakan ia baru saja habis berlari berpuluh-puluh mill. Sena memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. Memastikan bahwa ia sendirian di sana, dan yang tadi itu hanya mimpi.

"Mungkin, aku terlalu panik! Haha... Mungkin," Sena tertawa hambar. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tampaknya ia benar-benar ketakutan. Sena berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kini sedang kacau, menarik erat-erat selimut yang dipegangnya. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa tenang.

"Itu bukan mimpi! Kau harus membayarnya," namun tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok makhluk misterius berambut spike dengan telinga runcing dari dalam cermin yang kebetulan berada di sudut tembok. Mata Sena membelalak, kaget.

"... Kau tak bisa mengelak, karena sekaranglah saatnya kematianmu!" sosok dalam cermin itu menatap Sena lekat, seolah memaksanya. Memaksa untuk masuk ke lubang hitamnya.

"Tidaaak!" Sena menutup telinganya keras dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar karena kata 'kematian' saat ini memenuhi otaknya.

_--Flashback--_

Sena, dua tahun lalu ketika ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Hari itu, Sena sangat senang karena tadi ia mendapat nilai seratus di sekolah. Ketika perjalanannya pulang, ia melihat kakek tua kesulitan menyebrang.

"Kek, ayo biar kubantu menyebrang!" Sena menolong kakek tua itu sampai ke seberang.

"Terimakasih, tak perlu memanggilku kakek, haha... aku tak setua itu, panggil saja Doburoku!" Sena manyun. Sudah jelas-jelas orang di hadapannya ini sudah kakek-kakek, tapi masih saja tidak mengaku.

"Oh iya, nak. Ini untukmu karena sudah membantuku!" Doburaku meletakkan sesuatu di tangan Sena.

"Buku catatan?" tanya Sena. Alisnya mengernyit, heran.

"Jangan salah, itu bukan buku catatan biasa. Kau bisa meminta satu permohonan dengan menulis di dalamnya..." ucap Doburoku.

"Tapi, gunakanlah di saat terdesak! Karena jika permohonanmu terkabul, bayarannya adalah..." jelasnya, terhenti. "Nyawamu," lanjutnya.

"Hiee," Sena berjingkat, seram.

"Haha... Kau lucu sekali nak, menggemaskan!" Doburoku mencubit kedua pipi Sena.

"Apakah itu nyata?" tanya Sena, sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja. Jangan lupa, gunakan saat terdesak saja yah!" setelah berkata demikian, Doburoku melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sena yang masih terbengong.

"Ah, konyol! Mana mungkin ada hal semacam itu," Sena memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam sakunya. Lalu berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya sambil berlari-lari kecil. Ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi orangtuanya begitu melihat nilainya seratus.

"Ibu... Ayah... Lihat! Aku dapat nilai seratus di sekolah," Sena, berteriak dari kejauhan. Ia terlihat terlampau gembira, meski belum sampai di rumah. Ketika baru sampai di depan rumah, Sena langsung menghambur masuk.

"Ibu, ayah!" Sena heran, tidak biasanya rumahnya setenang ini.

"A... Apa ini?" Sena melihat banyak bercak darah di lantai. Darah itu terlihat segar dan seperti belum lama ada di sana. Bercak darah tersebut mengarah ke arah dapur. Sena mengikuti darah itu. Firasatnya tidak enak, bagaimana pun juga ia harus memastikannya.

"....." Sena menahan nafasnya, ngeri melihat pemandangan horror di hadapannya. Mayat ayah dan ibunya tergeletak di sana.

"Hmph..." belum sempat berduka atas melayangnya nyawa kedua orangtuanya, tiba-tiba saja mulut Sena ada yang membekap. DUAGH!

Reflek, Sena menendang orang yang membekapnya dan terdengar erangan kecil. Tidak terlalu kuat, namun cukup untuk membuat orang itu melangkah mundur. Sementara itu, Sena memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan berusaha lari secepat mungkin untuk keluar menyelamatkan diri. Karena bisa saja dirinya akan menyusul kedua orangtuanya yang entah di surga atau justru malah di neraka.

Sial sekali nasib Sena sedang kurang beruntung. Rupanya dewi Fortuna belum memihak padanya. Sena salah mengambil jalan dan malah terjebak di dalam gudang.

"Agon! Kita apakan anak ini? Apa dibunuh saja?" tanya si penjahat satu, kita panggil saja dia Banba.

"Ayolah! Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, sayang anak manis sepertinya mati begitu saja," kata si penjahat dua, kita panggil saja dia Agon.

Untunglah sebelum sempat di rape-rape penjahat laknat tersebut, Sena teringat akan buku catatan pemberian Doburoku. Dengan segera tanpa berpikir panjang, Sena menuliskan _'Kuharap pembunuh yang ada di rumahku sekarang lenyap!'._ CLING! Seketika Agon dan Banba menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Bagai di sihir ataupun ditelan ke dimensi lain. Sena mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak kuat menahan tangis. Air matanya jatuh dalam diam. Ia puas namun sedikit merasa menyesal. Terkadang balas dendam tidak sebaik yang kita duga.

_-Flashback End-_

To Be Continue

Ok, ini multichap sekitar tiga chapter! Begitu fic ini beres, bisa jadi saia benar-benar 'Quit' dari FFn ini. T^T

Sebagai perwujudan FFn itu 'Unleash your imagination' saia harap warga di FFn ini bisa saling menampilkan dan menghargai imajinasi setiap author, tak lupa semoga makin rukun aja yah! ^^

Reviewnya kalo berkenan! :D


End file.
